


Jared’s Bored, TreeBros Are Cute, Galaxy Girls Are Just There

by Drac_hoe_no



Series: GroupChats Are A Lot [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Group chat, Texting, The Insanely Cool Jared Kleinman, Treebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drac_hoe_no/pseuds/Drac_hoe_no
Summary: Texting fic.Exactly what the title says.Wattpad: Drac-Hoe-No.





	Jared’s Bored, TreeBros Are Cute, Galaxy Girls Are Just There

**InsanelyCoolJK** : You guysssssssss

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : I’m so bored -_-

 

 **ConArtist** : Have fun with that

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : You wound me

 

 **JazzStars** : Connor where are u???

 

 **JazzStars** : Mums calling me??

 

 **EvanGreen** : He’s round mineee

 

 **BeckyAndTheJets** : Zoe when’s the English project due?

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : Alana what does ur username even fucking mean?????

 

 **BeckyAndTheJets** : Do you not know Elton John??

 

 **EvanGreen** : Oh my god Jared doesn’t know Elton John

 

 **EvanGreen** : This friendship is going to have to end.

 

 **ConArtist** : As much as Kleinman pisses me off, that’s a bit rash ^

 

 **JazzStars** : You’re a bit rash

 

 **ConArtist** : Ikr

 

 **JazzStars** : And it’s next Monday, Alana <3

 

 **BeckyAndTheJets** : Basically it’s a play on Benny And The Jets but my last names Beck.

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : That’s... stupid??

 

 **JazzStars** : Oh alright and yours is because your ‘Insanely Cool’ ????

 

 **ConArtist** : No it’s lying to u

 

 **EvanGreen** : Connor that’s mean

 

 **ConArtist** : :)

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : Ofc and JK is ME!

 

 **BeckyAndTheJets** : Oh I thought JK meant joke...

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : nOt In ThIs WoRlD bEcK

 

 **BeckyAndTheJets** : Woooooow.

 

 **ConArtist** : I like EvanGreen. It’s cute.

 

 **JazzStars** : That’s so gay

 

 **EvanGreen** : <3

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : Soooo Connor is round Evan’s

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : Ahhahahahaha

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : Are u doing the frickle frackle

 

 **ConArtist** : What

 

 **EvanGreen** : What

 

 **JazzStars** : What

 

 **BeckyAndTheJets** : I beg your pardon

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : The dance with no pants

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : are y’all sucking dicks or what????

 

 **EvanGreen** : Whatttt nonononononono NOOOOO WAYYYYY!

 

 **EvanGreen** : That’s ... i don’t even know what that means Jared

 

 **EvanGreen** : Whats a dick?? I don’t know.

 

 **ConArtist** : He’s so fucking adorable when he’s nervous

 

 **ConArtist** : And I literally had my cock up your arse 2 hours ago babe ;)

 

 **JazzStars** : NOOOOOO OCKAJAKAJWJHQHEUQIQOW

 

 **JazzStars** : BITCH

 

 **JazzStars** : I could have lived a long, happy life without knowing that.

 

 **EvanGreen** : CONNOR!!!

 

 **BeckyAndTheJets** : Exposed.

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : Evan’s a bottom.

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : That’s so fucking cliche.

 

 **ConArtist** : Dont call my boyfriend cliche

 

 **EvanGreen** : OHMYGOD!!!!!!!!!

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : I bet the whole anxious thing is just a facade

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : You’re a kinky fucker aren’t u

 

 **EvanGreen** : JARED!!!!

 

 **ConArtist** : Hey hey hey stop making my boyfriend uncomfortable he’s about as red as a fucking tomato

 

 **ConArtist** : Babe are u okay?????

 

 **JazzStars** : Aren’t you in his house?

 

 **JazzStars** : Just... ask him???

 

 **ConArtist** : He’s in the kitchen genius

 

 **ConArtist** : I’m upstairs

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : In The...

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : ....

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : bedroom??????????

 

 **EvanGreen** : I’m fine, Con xxx

 

 **BeckyAndTheJets** : Jared why are you so interested in Connor and Evan’s sex life?

 

 **JazzStars** : Yeah, hi, can someone run me over?

 

 **ConArtist** : Aye ^

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : I wanna make fun of Connor

 

 **EvanGreen** : Jared that’s not nice

 

 **JazzStars** : Still if u wanna make fun of him just pick on his crippling depression

 

 **ConArtist** : Ouch

 

 **EvanGreen** : fIgHt Me DoNt HuRt HiM!

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : I would fIgHt YoU but im like 99% sure it’s illegal to hurt something so pure

 

 **BeckyAndTheJets** : Not to mention complete juvenile.

 

 **JazzStars** : Yeah. What she said ^

 

 **EvanGreen** : I’m?? Not???? Pure?????

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : WOAH OKAY!

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : Evan just revealed his loss of virginity folks.

 

 **ConArtist** : Kleinman dont be an asshole

 

 **ConArtist** : I know that’s hard for u

 

 **ConArtist** : Also Evan you are PureBoyTM

 

 **ConArtist** : But I love u anyway soooo

 

 **EvanGreen** : Awe I love you too :)

 

 **JazzStars** : Ew

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : Why

 

 **ConArtist** : That’s so fucking rude ^

 

 **EvanGreen** : Are you asking me why I love Connor??

 

 **EvanGreen** : Because he’s beautiful, really beautiful actually. And he’s actually really talented??? Like, when he’s drawing he gets this little smile on his face and when you look at him it’s like you’re the only two people in the whole world

 

 **EvanGreen** : And when he laughs his eyes crinkle and he just looks like a teddy bear, and he chews his pen when he’s bored doing homework and when he’s upset or driving or just busy he ties his hair up

 

 **EvanGreen** : And he’s just... really cute?? And perfect?? So yeah, that’s why I love Connor.

 

 **ConArtist** : Cool.

 

 **JazzStars** : You’re crying aren’t you?

 

 **ConArtist** : I’m fucking ugly crying.

 

 **BeckyAndTheJets** : Awwwww Evan thats so sweet!!!!!

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : You

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : Chew you’re

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : Pen??????? That’s disgusting???

 

 **EvanGreen** : Hes not crying anymore, we’re hugging :))

 

 **JazzStars** : That hurts my cold, dead heart ^

 

 **ConArtist** : Pfftttttt hugging?? That’s ... ridiculous.

 

 **EvanGreen** : ;)

 

 **ConArtist** : And yes Kleinman so what

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : SO I BORROWED A PEN FROM YOU THREE FUCKING WEEKS AGO?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **ConArtist** : Whoopsy doopsy, bring a pen next time

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : -_-

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : Guys???

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : HELLO ???????

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : If y’all are fucking again I stg

 

 **JazzStars** : Byeeeeeeee Jareddddddd

 

 **JazzStars** : Alana’s coming round

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : Damn it.

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : Where’s TreeBros???

 

 **EvanGreen** : Tree what now??

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : Aha! It’s you and Connor’s name, you like trees and I guess Connor’s a bro??

 

 **ConArtist** : Call me a fucking bro I’ll drive to ur house and fucking deck u

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : ... Bro.

 

 **EvanGreen** : Dont trigger him.

 

 **ConArtist** : You’re on thin fucking ice Kleinman.

 

 **EvanGreen** : But he’s not gonna beat you up because I’m using him as a pillow

 

 **EvanGreen** : And I’m more important.

 

 **ConArtist** : Yes you are <3

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : This group just reminds me of how alone I am :(

 

 **EvanGreen** : Aw Jared

 

 **ConArtist** : That’s the saddest fucking thing I’ve ever heard oh my god

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : Sigh

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : It’s been 10 fucking minutes is nobody gonna feel sorry for me?!

 

 **JazzStars** : We feel sorry for you.

 

 **BeckyAndTheJets** : Just not in the way you’d expect.

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : :(

 

 **JazzStars** : :)

 

*EvanGreen logged off*

 

*ConArtist logged off*

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : They’re fucking aren’t they?? ^

 

 **JazzStars** : UGH!

 

*JazzStars logged off*

 

*BeckyAndTheJets logged off*

 

 **InsanelyCoolJK** : Hahahahahhaha have fun TreeBros!!!

 

*InsanelyCoolJK logged off*

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I’m excited for this series:)
> 
> Iris  
> Xoxo


End file.
